Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charging apparatus for a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
A battery charging apparatus for a vehicle which determines the timing of energization for a switching element corresponding to each phase of a three-phase AC generator on the basis of an output signal of a position detection sensor for detecting the position of a rotor of the three-phase AC generator and generates electricity to charge a battery (for example, see JP-A No. 2012-005246).